helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanatsu Mizuki
|caption = Kanatsu Mizuki, September 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 24th Generation |join = April 2015 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 4, 2015 during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ alongside seven other girls. Biography Early Life Kanatsu Mizuki was born on October 9, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. 2015 In early 2015, Kanatsu auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume audition and successfully passed."ハロプロ研修生メンバー紹介 金津美月（かなつみずき）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official YouTube Channel. 2015-06-20. Translation by Lurkette: "Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月)," post #12. Hello!Online. 2012-06-20. She officially joined the trainee program on April 1, 2015 and was officially announced as a member on April 27 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-04-27. She was formally introduced and participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. In the test event, she performed "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai." 2016 Kanatsu participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~, and ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~. Personal Life Education= As of April 2016, she is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Kanatsu's given name, "Mizuki", means beauty (美; mi) and moon (月; zuki). |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kanatsu Mizuki has acquired: *'Kasahara Momona:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Kasahara Momona. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She is good friends with Maeda Kokoro in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Nicknames= *'Mizukichi' (みずきち): Used by Kasahara Momona, Ono Mizuho, and Maeda Kokoro. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月) *'Nicknames:' Mizukichi (みずきち)Used by Kasahara Momona, Ono Mizuho, and Maeda Kokoro. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Running fast *'Hobbies:' Drawing (manga), collecting stationery like pens in different colors, and karaoke *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Strength:' She can make friends easily with everyone *'Weakness:' She is quick to give up *'Favorite Food:' Chocolate *'Least Favorite Food:' Sweetened carrots *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and Sakura-color *'Favorite Sport:' Jumping the tobibako, Dance *'Charm Points:' Her yaeba, Got taller *'Motto:' "Akaruku tanoshiku kansha no kimochi wo wasurezu ni" (明るく楽しく感謝の気持ちを忘れずに; Don't forget the feelings of gratitude for cheerful fun) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Inspiration!", "Gashin Shoutan", "Gamusha LIFE", "Ai no Gundan" *'Looks Up To:' Oda Sakura because she's really good at singing. Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji Trivia *She has the same first name as ANGERME member Murota Mizuki and Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki, although the Kanji used for her name is different. *Her future dream is to join Morning Musume. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to be part of Hello! Project in someway after failing a Morning Musume 12th Generation audition. *Her future goal is wanting to try everything, but definitely wants to sing. See Also *Gallery:Kanatsu Mizuki *List:Kanatsu Mizuki Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile es:Kanatsu Mizuki Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2015 Additions Category:Libra Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood Type O Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition